Callisto and the Homunculi
by SeriouslySirius234
Summary: Fem!Harry Major AU First Anime. Callisto Potter is the girl who lived. And now she's battling Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic. What happens when a curse meant for someone else hits her instead? What happens if said curse makes her fall through the veil? Constructive criticism welcome, hate is not. Rated T (for now)
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi there again lovelies! I'm back with a slightly more serious fic that was prompted by BookLover2401, make sure to go check them out, although to my knowledge they've only has about seven different fics, so if you like FMA/FMAB, Harry Potter (obviously these two since you're reading this), Supernatural, or Final Fantasy VII then you'll like this author! Anyway, now that all credit has been given let's get into the story. Also, to avoid severe confusion, Callisto is Fem!Harry's name. The fic starts towards the end of the ministry battle in the fifth book. Don't forget to pick up your digital brownie at the end of this chappie! This is my first fic that's actually mine (read the A/N in A Seemingly Empty Alley for explanation), so I hope you enjoy!**

**With love to you all, SeriouslySirious234/Buddergurl789 ;)**

**P.S. This is based on FMA and not FMAB, for those of you confused why Sloth is a woman, Wrath a child, Pride the Fuhrer, and why the homunculi want to be human.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist, *sigh* if I did I would be rich and not typing on a bright screen for fun.**

...~{}~...

**Callisto's POV**

I could hear my heart beating in my chest like someone beating furiously on a bass drum. I ran for my life from Bellatrix and her little band of Death Eaters. Clutching the swirling prophecy high above my head, and regretting my clothing choice; my Hogwarts cloak over a long swirling black skirt with a blood red short sleeved top that now had several tears in it. Suddenly, the ground disappeared from beneath my feet and I was falling down steep stone steps, bouncing painfully on each one, until finally, I reached the pitted section of the floor near where the archway stood on its dais. The wind was taken from my body as I hit the ground with a thud, struggling to breath. The prophecy remained intact in my left hand, while I gripped my wand in my right. Scrambling to my feet, I stumbled backwards away from the Death Eaters closing in on my location, at least eight more than were with Bellatrix in the Brain Room and more coming, until the back of my knees hit the large stone dais. My legs shook violently to the point where I thought I might fall down, and I stepped onto the low platform surrounding the archway, trying desperately to get away from the Death Eaters.

All the Death Eaters stopped moving forwards, as they had effectively surrounded me now, and glared at me, some staring instead at the foggy crystal sphere in my hand rather. My chest heaved as my eyes darted around with obvious panic. "Potter, your race is run," Lucius Malfoy drawled near the front of the small crowd of dark cloaked figures while pulling off his mask. "Now hand me the prophecy like a good little girl…"

"Let - Let the others go, and I'll give it to you!" I said desperately, knowing I was running out of options. A couple of the Death Eaters chuckled, their sadistic minds finding humor in my fear and despair. "You're not in any kind of position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy with a slight, letting me know he thoroughly enjoyed having me cornered like a rat. "It's ten to one, Potter. Tell me Dumbledore at least taught you how to count?"

"She's dot alone!" Neville shouted, his jaw hindering his speech severely, as he stumbled into the spacious room. "She's still god be!" I appreciated his bravery and loyalty, but right now, in the state I was in and the odds I was against, I just wanted the guaranteed safety of my friends, and he was not helping with his current actions. "Neville… No… Please… Go back to Ron and the others…" I said weakly, but still knowing his Gryffindor qualities would keep him here, in danger, as long as he could crawl. One of the Death Eaters fired a curse at him, but it missed, bouncing off the stone wall behind him.

But the curse didn't simply fizzle out in the corner.

It was headed somewhere. Towards someone, actually.

Heading straight towards me.

The curse hit me square in the chest, causing my body to fall. The room moved in slow motion, blurring at the edges, as a deep stinging pain blossomed at my core, and I fell.

I fell straight through the fluttering, black, shadowed veil.

And then there was nothing.

...~{}~...

I awoke in a white space, feeling like I weighed nothing. My Hogwarts robe was gone, lost when I fell down the many tiers of the strange room with the whispering veil that fluttered in a windless room.

The veil. Neville. The Death Eaters. The prophecy. Ron, Ginny, Luna.

Panic filled my mind as I tried desperately to figure out where I was, and worried about the safety of my friends. I realized that, by some miracle, I still had the prophecy, it's contents swirling and swishing a shadowy white-grey color. I sagged in partial relief, hopeful that my disappearance had created some kind of distraction. At least one long enough for Neville to get help, and me to return.

I looked around as I fingered a shiny silver pendant around my neck; it contained a picture of my parents and I on one side and a couple of words inscribed on the other: _Callisto, our beloved rose__. _Climbing to my feet, I turned around, gasping when I saw two large, nearly identical gateways, made of an ancient wood that had strange runes carved along the edges. The gateways faced each other, about forty feet apart, extremely tall and ominous, when suddenly, a childish and sarcastic voice sounded from behind me, "Well, well, well. Looky who we have here! The girl who lived! Callisto Potter!" I whipped around, my long skirt swirling around me, to see a completely white figure, only defined by its shadowy outline and a grinning mouth, full of teeth. "Who are you? What are you? Where am I?" I fired off questions to the strange creature, fear once again filling my entire being, the cold weight that had been absent since I had awoken.

"Whoa there girl, calm down. And to answer your question, I am what you might call 'The World.' Or perhaps 'The Universe.' Or perhaps 'God.' Or 'Truth.' Or 'Everything.' Or 'One.' And… I am you." The figure stated, laughter somewhat evident in it's voice. At another time, I might have chuckled at his tone, or just the way he said it. But now the only emotion I felt was fear and dread. I attempted to summon the wind to my aid; a skill I discovered several years ago but had told no one about, in fear that I would be cast apart from the few friends I had made, but it seemed there was no wind to summon. We were in an unearthly place and it shook me to my very core. I was scared, I was horrified.

"Why?" I asked, my voice shaking now, composure broken, with tears welling up in my eyes. "Why am I here? Can I go home? Please?" The white figure simply threw its head back and laughed, displaying its teeth in its vigorous action. "No, stupid girl," Its tone harsh and humorless now, despite what it'd just done, mere moments before. "You entered the gate, and now it is my job to take compensation for your foolishness. You must pay the price for the knowledge you will receive." The being waved a hand and suddenly there was a thickness in my chest, breathing became difficult and I fell to my knees, hacking and wheezing, grabbing at my mouth in an attempt to cover it. When I pulled my hand away, a few drops of blood dotted the surface of it.

"Wha-What di- Did you do t- to me?" I managed to squeeze out, my throat scratchy and aching, coughs interspersing my strangled sentence. "I merely took what I deserve. For I will show you something you will not soon forget. But do not think this is the only thing I will take. Farewell!" The white creature said all this with a chuckle and then black hands were shooting out from the gate to my left, wrapping around my arms and legs, not giving me time to wonder about the white figure's mysterious words, or warning that it would take more than it already had. The tiny black hands dragged me into the gate, pulling me towards a gigantic eye, the iris slate grey and the pupil a dark maroon color. I screamed, my throat on fire from the effort, but I couldn't help it. I was utterly terrified.

I was finally inside the gate and a thousand images, words, thoughts, hopes, and dreams flooded into my head all at the same time. My mind felt like it would explode as information jammed itself mercilessly into my brain. I finally blacked out from the combined pain of my chest, throat, and head.

**Envy's POV**

I had just returned from gathering information out at Central. A friend of a friend who had encountered Edward Elric once before, poor bastard. I had been jogging back to our hideout, a discreet but surprisingly cozy cave, nestled in the corner of an valley in South Amestris, when a flash of color caught my eye. A collapsed figure lay about thirty feet away from me in the grass.

I ran over to them, my breath catching in my throat when I got a closer look. It was a girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen years old, she had incredible unruly black curls that were splayed elegantly over her shoulders and the ground beside her head. Her eyelashes were impossibly long and it seemed a miracle that they weren't tangled together. She had pouty pink lips and a graceful blush upon her cheeks. Bright emerald eyes barely focused on me as she tried to reach out with delicate hands. She paused in her movement, hunching over and hacking, spitting blood onto the grass. She looked up once again, her lips forming two raspy words as her enrapturing green eyes locked on mine.

"Help me."

...~{}~...

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! It was a lot of fun to write this and explore this semi-new character. Here's your digital brownie, as promised! *hands out pixelized brownies to everyone* I really hoped you liked it, and if you have any plot suggestions or constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it! Just message me or comment your thoughts, I'd love to hear from you! Farewell for now!**

**With love to you all,**

**-SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hello people who might or might not frequent this wondrous website! I've decided that I need to get off my lazy butt and start writing again, and not just when I feel like it. SO, this means you guys will probably get a butt load more chapters compared to before. Yay! I just want to send a shout out to BookLover2401, for being awesome by coming up with this idea in the first place and helping me out a bit in brainstorming all of this! This chapter is dedicated to all you lovelies out there who favorited or followed this story! I mean seriously wow, I looked at last chapter's stats and I got twenty-nine followers in a single day! Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to pick up your digital brownies at the end of the chappie!**

**With love,**

**-SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**

...~{}~...

**Callisto POV**

I awoke warm and comfortable, immediately discerning that there was a pillow under my head, and I was covered with a soft blanket. Opening my eyes reluctantly, I examined my surroundings and saw I was in some sort of spacious, cozy cave. I was laying atop a snug little cot, and there was a small table about a foot from my head, upon which sat an oil lamp, faintly glowing. There were several more cots like mine spread throughout the room, set against walls. Extensive floor rugs covered the floors in numerous soft earth tones and a wooden table with six chairs pushed neatly up against the edge of it. Near the table was a fire place, and that's when I realized I was not alone in the room. A woman with chestnut hair gathered in loose side ponytail wearing a lavender smock, was tending to the fire, poking the burning coals around, keeping the room warm.

I could feel now how thick my chest felt, and how sore my throat was. Trying to raise my voice to get the woman's attention (something about her just seemed kindly and approachable) I managed to rasp out, "Where am I?" The woman jerked her head towards me, shock registering in her violet eyes and feminine features.

She rushed over to me, abandoning the red hot fire poker and spoke as she spoke in soft, soothing tones. "Oh my goodness! You're finally awake! We were beginning to lose hope, you know. How do you feel? Here, I'll get you a glass of water." She walked quickly over to a small kitchenette in the far corner of the room, grabbing a mug and filling it with water before bringing it over to me. She brought the cup to my lips, helping me sip at the cool liquid. The water being the first source of hydration I'd had in days, I coughed a little when it first hit my throat.

This didn't seem to faze her, she merely slipped a hand under my upper back and helped sit up a bit. I drank the water for a minute, bringing my thin fingers up to help grasp the ceramic mug. The woman simply waited for me to finish, crouching patiently at my bedside. When I finally lowered the mug from my lips, she gently took it from my hand and placed it on the table beside my cot. She looked to me with kind eyes and asked, "What do you remember?" I sifted through my thoughts for a moment, only finding one solid memory. "I… I remember waking up in a field of grass, and my head hurt a lot. I - I think I saw a mountain off to my right or something like that. Then I saw this man staring down at me, he - he had dark hair. And I said 'Help me', and then I woke up here." I explained in a shaky whisper, not wanting to strain my aching throat.

My confession seemed to perplex the woman, as she furrowed her brow in confusion and her lips pulled down at the corners. "You don't remember anything else?" She asked. "No, that's all, I think." I responded, my voice still hushed and wobbly. The woman frowned, then seemed to remember something, a sheepish expression washing over her face, "Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? SiIly me, my name is Sloth, do you remember what yours is?" Sloth said with a slight chuckle. Something about Sloth reminded me of someone. An image of a plump, red-haired woman flashed across my thoughts, but it was gone before I could contemplate it.

"Um, no." I softly replied, getting a tad worried now. Where was I? How did I end up in that meadow before? Who was the man I saw before I lost consciousness? My hand rose up to finger something around my neck, a foreign habit lost to me now. I looked down as my fingers gently rubbed a metallic silver pendant with a rose engraved on the front. Curious, I clicked the small latch on the side and the oval locket swung open, revealing a picture of a man with messy black hair and hazel eyes behind round spectacles and a beautiful auburn haired woman with stunning green eyes. The woman held a happy baby in her arms that had a dash of curly black hair and eyes that matched who I assumed was her mother. On the other side of locket was a brief phrase engraved in cursive; _Callisto, our beloved rose_.

This confused me greatly. Who was Callisto? Who was the happy family in the photo? Could I the baby in the woman's arms? If I was, why couldn't I remember them? Sloth seemed to sense my confusion and asked, "May I see it?" I nodded, reaching behind my neck and unclasping the delicate chain before placing it in her waiting hands. She reopened it and gazed at the small picture and short inscription. "Do you think you could be Callisto?" Sloth asked, her words holding an unending amount of patience and warmth, to which I was thankful for; I don't think I could have handled anything else in this situation. "Maybe," I shrugged a bit, looking down at the silver necklace uncertainly, tears welling up in the corners of my eyes as I realized the gravity of the situation; I was in a strange place with no memories and a picture of a family I don't remember.

"Hey now, it'll be okay. I'm sure you'll remember in no time. How about for now, we'll call you Callisto, seeing as that's our best bet." Sloth told me reassuringly, hand reaching up to stroke my cheek. "Callisto, how about I give this back to you, okay?" She said, placing the necklace gently my hands that lay cupped in my lap.

"Thank you," I said weakly, but with all the sincerity in the world. Sloth merely smiled at me and shook her head, a clear "no problem" in her welcoming gaze. "How long have I been asleep?" I asked, attempting to change the subject to try and avoid any more tears from forming in my already slightly damp eyes, "And where am I? Do you know who man was that I saw? Who brought me here?" I tried not to hit her with a rapid fire of questions, but they all sorta just spilled out.

"Woah there sweetie, slow down," Sloth admonished, although still keeping a tender tone, "You've been out for about three days now, and you're in mine and my family's home. It's in the corner of that little valley that you remember waking up in. The man you saw, his name is Envy, he brought you here and I've been taking care of you while he went out to deal with something, okay?" She answered all my questions in a soothing tone, never once getting annoyed or impatient. "Oh," I answered, a bit embarrassed nonetheless, "Thank you, again. And do you know when he'll be back? I want to thank him for saving me." I asked, looking down at my hands.

"He should be back in a day or so. He and Lust, another part of my family, went out to a city in the East." Sloth said. "Now, how do you feel? Do you have any aches or pains?" She asked, worry slightly seeping into her voice. "My throat feels like it's on fire, and there's this - this thickness in my chest and out in the valley before I remember coughing up blood. I don't know what happened to me," I confessed in a frail voice. Sloth's brow creased with concern. "Do you remember if you were sick before Envy found you in the valley?" She asked. "I - I don't. I don't remember anything. I don't remember anything at all." I managed to say while choking down a sob. The kind, motherly woman at my bedside only wrapped me in her arms and held me while I cried, my emotions jumbled up inside me, a ball of fear, confusion, and helplessness, hoping things would get better.

...~{}~...

**(A/N) So kinda ended on a depressing note, but I just started typing and couldn't stop so this seemed like a good place to break it off, which is the reason it's kinda short :/. Things get happier and we will officially meet Envy next chapter, so get ready for some more gushing in Envy's POV about Callisto ^-^. Here's your digital brownie *hands out pixelized brownie to everyone*. Love all of y'all (I'm from Texas, don't judge :P) and I hope you have an awesome day!**

**Love,**

**-SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hello all you wonderful people! Sorry for the late chapter! I've been at dance camp for the past week from 8-5 and I was exhausted afterwards, so yeah, sorry about that. I don't know what else to say. Some of you might find that ironic, considering these author's notes usually turn into long winded rants, but it's the truth! Oh and we meet Envy and some more of the Homunculi this chapter, so yay! Don't forget to pick up your digital brownie at the end of the chapter and have a lovely day!**

**With love to you all,**

**SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**

...~{}~...

**Callisto's POV**

The past few days had been peaceful, in a way. I mostly stayed in bed, speaking with Sloth, or simply basking in the comfortable silence, trying to ignore the tight thickness in my chest and the rough sting in my throat. Sloth brought me water and soup at mealtimes, I assume in an attempt to relax my body. We were both hoping I would show signs of improvement soon, but nonetheless, I remained weak and fatigued, sleeping often.

About five days after I had awoken woke, after my breakfast, Sloth came to me with an excited smile upon her face. She noticed my confused gaze and proceeded to explain, "Tonight, my family is coming home!" She said in a rushed and joyful voice. "You mean Envy? The man who found me?" I asked. "Yes! As well as Lust!" She continued, "I'm going to make dinner for us all. If you'd like, you could eat in bed like you have been, or I could help you to the table."

I had stayed in the small, yet snug cot since I had woken up, and have only tried to walk a couple of times, each resulting in a collapse and more coughing. I became nervous at the notion, my head dropping to look at my hands. I played with the idea in my head, my fingers coming up to caress the shiny silver locket, the only remnant of a past I couldn't remember. When I reached a decision, I lifted my chin and said softly, "I'd like to try and sit at the table… If that's alright." Sloth brightened and told me, "Of course, I know you've been wanting to thank Envy, and I'm sure you'll like Lust. She can be a bit much, but she's a good person at heart. I'm sure you'll get along just fine." She finished in her now trademark warm and welcoming tone of voice.

"What about Envy? What's he like?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. "Oh he can be snarky and sharp sometimes, but to tell you the truth, he just wants to feel important." Sloth said, sympathy flickering in her violet eyes, disappearing just as quickly as it came. "Now, how about you rest up, and I'll start on dinner. I'm thinking of making beef stew tonight, wouldn't that be lovely?" She said, a closed eyed smile gracing her soft features, the brief sadness in her eyes replaced by her usual gentle enthusiasm. I wondered what would happen as I drifted off into a restless slumber.

...~{}~...

I was running. I didn't know why or how, but simply that I was running from someone or something. My skirt swirled around me and flashes of multicolored light flared around me. Then suddenly I was falling, bumping down steep stone steps, landing in a shallow pit, dark figures in robes massing around me. I stood up and scrambled to my feet walking backwards and finding a small step which I climbed onto frantically, still backing up.

A boy rushed into the room, that I now realized was like an amphitheatre. He shouted words that I couldn't understand and his nose bled freely. A feeling of despair welled within me as one of the figures turned towards him and pointed a stick at him, yelling strange words, and a red jet of light soared from his wand, bouncing off the wall behind the boy's head and heading straight towards me. The light was about to hit my chest and I scrunched my eyes closed, preparing for the impact.

But it never hit me. Instead I woke with a gasp, my bright green eyes flying open and my breathing heavy, as I slowly came back to reality. A warm hand was on my shoulder, gently shaking me, and hushed words asked me to wake up, telling me that I was okay, that it was just a nightmare. I looked to the side, and saw Sloth's concerned face staring back at me.

"Callisto, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, "I was just about to wake you to tell you that Envy and Lust will be here soon, and that dinner was nearly ready when I heard you groaning in your sleep." I sat up a little and crossed my arms, rubbing them a little in an attempt to calm the goosebumps that had risen during my dream, "It was just a dream. It was nothing." I said, trying to reassure myself more than Sloth. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the boy's messy, light brown hair and his fearful yet determined face, tarnished with blood and scratches.

"I understand. Well, anyway, like I said, dinner will be ready soon." She said, standing and brushing off her hand on her apron. I retrieved a hair brush from the small table at my bedside and raked it through my long curly hair, taming the frizzy mess to its usual smoothness, before continuing to get ready for the arrival of the man who saved me, and a mysterious woman named Lust.

...~{}~...

Sloth had just finished setting the table when an odd combination of knocks rang through the spacious cave. _Knock knock, knock, knock knock knock_. Sloth hurried over to the small wooden door and put her face to it, lifting up the small flap that covered the peep hole and sighing when she saw who it was. She opened the door to reveal a young man that had long dark hair with a green tinge to it that was was bound by a similarly colored ribbon and busty woman with curly black hair, kind of like mine, although shorter. They wore casual clothing, the man in a comfortable black tee shirt with cargo pants and the woman in a jean skirt and tight blouse.

They both had purple eyes like Sloth, although the man's, who I assumed to be Envy, were a shade lighter, making them a greyish lavender instead of the bright violet that were Sloth's. Those eyes locked on mine and we stared at each other while Sloth welcomed them both in, chatting amicably about dinner and how things had been here, asking questions about how their "mission" had gone, but I was lost in those deep lavender eyes that reflected the light and bore into mine with such intensity.

I was drug out of my thought when Sloth called my name, "And this is Callisto, we found her name inside a locket around her neck, poor thing can barely walk. She doesn't remember anything either, we don't know what to do." Her voice took on a worried tone. "Ah, well let's have dinner shall we? I made beef stew, your favorite, Lust." She perked up again, rushing to the kitchen to retrieve the pot of stew and cleanly sliced loaf of bread, placing them neatly in the center of the large oak table. "Hello…. Callisto." Lust said in a sultry tone, her dark magenta eyes locking briefly on mine before she gracefully pulled a chair out and sat down. I looked back to Envy, who was still staring at me, but he broke the contact and followed Lust's example.

Sloth came over to me, helping me sit up all the way. My bare feet touched the floor and I suddenly felt light headed, my vision spinning. A moment later it cleared and Sloth's concerned voice got through to me, "Callisto? Callisto, are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I said, shaking my head slightly to clear it. Sloth still looked worried but said nothing, and simply wound an arm around my back to grasp my other shoulder, helping me stand and with her help, I somehow stumbled over to to a chair. I sat down and grasped my sides, coughing softly into my fist, trying to slow my labored breaths. After my head cleared, I righted my posture and tucked my napkin into my lap, looking around at the worried faces. Envy spoke first in a gentle tone, saying, "Callisto, are you okay? Do you need to go back to bed?"

I shook my head, insisting I was fine, my eyes travelling to my hands. Lust cleared her throat, asking Sloth, "Can we eat now? I for one, am starving. Sure was a long trip." She ended her request with an uncomfortable laugh, looking up to Sloth, the only one still standing. Sloth jumped slightly, before admonishing herself quietly, laughing it off with a carefree chuckle and serving the stew into each of our bowls and handing out slices of bread.

We all began eating the delicious meal, and Sloth began a conversation, "How did it go?" She asked Lust and Envy. Envy replied, "It went well, we accomplished what we set out to do." Sloth nodded and continued eating. "So, Callisto, you don't remember anything? Do you remember Envy finding you at all? Or…." Lust asked before trailing off awkwardly.

"Um, I remember waking up in a field, and everything hurt….. and I saw Envy. I think I said 'Help me', but then everything went back…." I trailed off staring down at my bowl, one hand coming up to finger the silver pendant. She followed my action, saying, "Is that the locket Sloth mentioned? May I see it?" I nodded, reaching behind my slender neck to unclasp the necklace, reaching across the table to place it in Lust's outstretched hand. She clicked it open, staring at the picture and the elegant inscription for a few moments before asking, "Do you think- Are those your parents?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I wish I could, but I don't." I said sadly. "Oh… alright." Lust said before passing the locket back to me. I put it back on and continued eating, well, I had been pushing my stew around my bowl more than eating, really. The table fell silent, and I contemplated what the "mission" they were talking about entailed.

...~{}~...

**(A/N) So that kinda ended on a dull note, but don't worry, more will happen in the next chapter, and now that my dance camp is over I can focus on this story more! I literally cringed at how awkward dinner was, but that was how I intended it to be…. kinda… Anyway here's your digital brownie! *hands out pixelized brownie to everyone* There ya go! Reviews make my day, and if you have any suggestions at all just PM me or leave a review!**

**With love to you all,**

**-SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hello all you gorgeous people! New chapter! Yay! And in this one I promise that there will be some EnvyxCallisto, like more than just eye contact *wink wink*. AND some more Envy POV! I don't know about you guys, but I've been wanting some more of that since the tasty little tidbit in Chapter 1. As you guys might have guessed, my updating schedule is slightly erratic, so if I've been updating frequently, then suddenly disappear for a while, I am most likely not dead, so don't freak out, please. :) Oh, and make sure you remember to pick up your digital brownie at the end of the chappie!**

**With love to you all,**

**-SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**

**P.S. Italics are thoughts.**

.

...~{}~...

**Callisto POV**

We finished dinner without much further conversation, and Sloth came to help me back over to my bed, when Envy spoke up in hopeful voice, "Could Callisto and I sit outside for awhile? The sunset really is beautiful out here." I blushed, and Lust gave Envy a look. I looked to Sloth.

"Do you think you can handle it? You seemed exhausted during dinner…" Sloth trailed off. "I'll be fine," I said, then turned to Envy, "I wanted to speak to you anyway." Sloth still seemed disapproving, but simply said, "Have Envy come get me when you're ready to come inside." And began to help me out of my chair and to the door.

Once I was settled in the large, comfortable wooden rocking chair, nestled under the short stone outcropping that protected the cozy little home I had taken refuge in for the past few days, I began to relax. Envy leaned up against the wall beside me, and we watched the breathtaking colors of the setting sun bleed into a starry night sky.

**Envy POV**

My god, she really was beautiful. The warm, fading sunlight shone against her face, as her emerald green eyes watched the setting sun while holding a peaceful, tranquil expression. Her waist length dark tresses rested half on, half off her slim, relaxed shoulders.

After a minute or so. she spoke, in her soft, lilting voice, "I really am thankful you know. You saved me. So… Thank you." She said, before looking over to me, her gentle gaze gracing my face. I blushed, surprising myself. _Since when do I _blush_? Why does she effect me like this? I'm not human, this is not supposed to happen. _"Um… I… You're welcome. I couldn't just leave you there, could I?" I stuttered, and once again confusion plagued me as I pondered my actions. She laughed slightly at my awkwardness, a clear, sweet sound that reminded me of tinkling bells. I blushed even harder, but still enjoyed the delightful noise.

"So why did you want to talk to me? I've already said my piece, you tell yours." She said with a playful smile.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask if you were alright. You seemed to have a hard time getting to the table. And when I found you, you coughed up blood." I explained, the blush still on my cheeks.

"Well, since I awoke, about five days ago, there's been this… thickness in my chest. I'm always so tired and I can't do anything without exerting myself. When I first woke up, I couldn't even sit up without going into a coughing fit. I don't know what's happened to me, because I can't remember anything and it just irks me to no end that I can't do anything about it." She ended her small rant with a frustrated sigh, and cute little pout.

Before I could stop myself, I reached out to put a hand on her shoulder. Startling myself as much as her. She looked up to my face, the pouty expression slipping off. "It'll be okay, we'll figure something out, I promise." The words slipped out of my mouth in a comforting tone.

"Really?" She asked, her voice hopeful and her expression oh so innocent. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in my arms and protect her from the horrors of the world beyond this little valley.

"Really." Instead I simply pulled my hand back to hang at my side, before smiling at her adorable features. She smiled back, then turned to stare out at the starry sky, the sun having set a few minutes prior. The night chill set in, while not bothering me in the slightest, as I had endured worse, she began shivering. I didn't want to go inside yet- it was such a gorgeous view- so instead I bravely asked, "You're getting cold, can I sit with you to warm you up?"

I instantly regretted my decision, bracing myself for rejection and embarrassment, when to my surprise, she said, "Sure, thank you." And scooted over in the large chair. I sat down beside her, the side of my warm body pressing into hers, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Soon, her shivering ceased and she leaned into me. We continued looking at the beautiful night sky, until I looked down at her- she was at least four inches shorter than me- to find her eyes closed and her head leaning into my shoulder, fast asleep.

After taking a few moments to contemplate what I should do, I decided to simply carry her to bed. Standing up and sliding an arm under her knees and around her shoulders I lifted her into my arms. She nuzzled her head into my chest, letting out a contented sigh before stilling once more. I smiled down at her before pushing open the door.

Sloth and Lust had already gone to bed, and were sleeping soundly on two of the many cots around the room. I walked over to Callisto's bed and laid her down on it, pulling the quilt up around her and tucking a stray black curl behind her ear. She leaned into my hand and I reluctantly pulled my hand away, retiring to my own bed and dreaming about a fair skinned girl with curly black locks of hair and bright green eyes.

...~{}~...

**(A/N) IT'S SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE! Like seriously, writing that made me squeal and giggle uncontrollably ^-^. Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to ruin the fluffy mood with any serious stuff, so yeah :3 They are just too cute, aren't they? Anyway, here's your digital brownie *hands out pixelized brownie to all* and I shall see you again with a longer chapter soon!**

**Love,**

**-SeriouslySirius234/Buddergurl789**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Hello all you lovelies! Having a great day? If you are that's wonderful, if you aren't PM me or something and tell me about it, I'll cheer you up. Now, please don't kill me! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated until now, I have a weak excuse that only occupied a third of the time I was gone, and for that I am very sorry. Moving on, we get into some serious stuff this chapter, so not as much fluff, sorry not sorry :P. On with the chappie, don't forget to pick up your digital brownie at the end of the chapter!**

**With love to you all,**

**-SeriouslySirius234**

...~{}~...

**Callisto's POV**

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time I could remember. I hadn't had the usual nightmare of the cloaked figures and angry jets of colored light that I'd had every single other night since I had originally woken up. To say the least, it was nearly blissful. The thickness in my chest didn't capture my every sense like it usually did, and the sharp sting of my sore throat had subsided. Today would be a good day, I decided.

However, that was before I heard the whispers coming from the dining table.

"We have to tell her at some point, explain to her what it is we're doing on our 'missions'. I mean she's not stupid. She's going to start to ask questions sometime." I heard Lust say.

Concluding that I was "she" I decided to keep listening, and kept my eyelids shut and my body lax.

"But she's just a child!" Exclaimed Sloth quietly.

"And what must we look like to her? The forms Envy and I have make us look barely older than she! And she's living in our home! She knows our names! We can't toss her out, so we have to tell her! Think! If she was captured or found, then her ignorance could cause her or us harm! We must tell her, and soon!" Lust whisper shouted and I became even further confused. _Forms? "Missions"? And why would I be captured?_

"You know we have to, Sloth. We can't pretend to be a big happy family anymore, it's not right to lie to an innocent girl." Envy finally spoke up quietly.

"Like we haven't before!" Sloth retorted ruthlessly, her new attitude startled me, and I almost flinched before remembering that I was supposed to be asleep. "LIke we haven't done a hell of a lot worse than lie!"

"You have no right to bring that up! Especially now!" Envy nearly shouted. I could hear the screech of the chair against the floor and guessed he had stood up abruptly. "That was before and you know it! She has nothing to do with our past, but that doesn't mean she should be oblivious to it! Callisto has a right to know just who exactly is housing her!"

"Envy, calm yourself! You're going to wake her up!" Lust hissed between her teeth.

The room lapsed into an extremely tense silence for several moments before Sloth spoke up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I suppose we have to tell her. Perhaps after dinner tonight." Sloth apologized and surrendered her argument weakly.

I heard the faint drag of a chair, as Envy sat back down. "Fine. After dinner, but no later than that." Envy concluded, and I decided to officially "wake up".

I opened my eyes lazily, still trying to feign sleep although I was very much awake by now, and rolled over onto my side slightly, before sitting up a bit. "Good morning everyone." I said, forcing down my anxiety and slight fear over their conversation, and bringing up my cheerful front. Their eyes darted over to me, gazes laced with suppressed panic.

Sloth was the first to react with an extra dose of perkiness. "Hello, Callisto! How did you sleep?" She said, jumping up from her chair before pushing it in neatly and crossing the room to my bedside, all evidence of her vindictive attitude only minutes before had vanished into that too wide smile.

"I slept wonderfully, actually, best that I can remember." I replied, my sentence ending on a sadder note than I had anticipated. I frowned then put my relaxed smile back on. "When did you all get up?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Not very long ago." Lust answered vaguely. I allowed myself to grit my teeth before sealing away my emotions once again. I could do this with practiced ease I found and stilled momentarily, wondering if that was something from my former life that did often. I pulled myself out of it and nodded.

"How about we all have breakfast?" Sloth asked, her excess of cheer had dissipated but was still present.

"Breakfast would be good." Envy agreed softly, and Lust and I nodded.

Sloth went about making a simple breakfast of oatmeal with some fresh sliced peaches from a fruit tree outside. She helped me over to table, and this time I leaned on her less. We ate in an uncomfortable silence. Sloth tried every so often to make conversation, but Lust and Envy merely answered with short replies. I tried to keep up my false mask of cheerfulness but their attitudes were dragging on me and my own dark mood poked its way through, making me about as sociable as they were. I boldly decided to speak up, acting as though I hadn't heard what they were talking about earlier, and trying to draw out the truth sometime before tonight.

"What's up with you people?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Lust asked a little too quickly.

"There's an elephant in the room, I might as well be the one to point at it. You and Envy have been gloomy all morning," I said, dipping my head to Lust, "And you," I said pointing at Sloth, "Have been WAY too cheerful. Please, tell me what's going on, I know I am a guest here, but I would like to be brought out of the dark on who you guys are."

They stared at me for a moment, stunned, and I worried that I had overstepped my boundaries, or perhaps alluded that I had, in fact, heard them when they were talking this morning. My fears dissipated, but didn't completely disappear, when Sloth spoke after several lengthy moments of tense, awkward silence.

"You're right. We have been tense this morning because we had a disagreement this morning. We were planning on explaining who we are tonight after dinner, but I suppose now will do, what do you think, Envy? Lust?"

"Might as well." Envy agreed and Lust nodded her head.

I nearly gaped at my rash stupidity and how closely I had come to revealing that I had heard everything earlier this morning, but instead I reigned in my shock and put out pleasant surprise, with just a touch of sheepishness to show I wasn't arrogant or overconfident. I realized in that moment that these people could be dangerous, and if I didn't play my cards correctly, my safety could be jeopardized. As much as I wanted to trust these people who had saved my life and nurtured me, I was suddenly unsure that I could. I currently had the innocent, helpless front, which however much I hated it, could possibly save my life if these three strangers were in fact dangerous.

All of this running through my head in an instant, I soon replied.

"Okay. I'm ready."

They all glanced at each other briefly, then Envy opened his mouth, and began to speak.

...~{}~...

**(A/N) Soooo, that turned out differently than I had originally planned. Once again, very sorry that it was so late. Next chapter I go into depth about just how much of an FMA AU this is. You'll find out who's rogue, who's with us, who doesn't exist in my story, and much more. I hope you guys like what I did with Callisto in that last little part, though. I reread the first four chapters and found that she seemed just a tad too trusting and OOC, so I fixed that here. Also, I decided this was going to be a non-naive!Harry fic, because I hate how oblivious he is in the books. Sorry if you guys like an innocent, pure Harry, but mine has a pretty freaking good idea of all the bad stuff out there and has learned how to deal with it emotionally. Okay? Okay. Well, I hope all y'all enjoyed this chapter, here's your digital brownie that I promised *hands out pixelized brownie to everyone*. Have a lovely day everyone!**

**With love,**

**-SeriouslySirius234 ;)**


	6. AN

**(A/N) Hey everyone, I wanted to start off with a big fat apology that will in no way make up for the time I haven't been updating. School started in late August, and dear God, what a whirlwind that has been. Seeing as I don't get a break until November (and even that is only a week), I am officially putting this fic on hiatus until further notice. I'll try to get a chapter out if I can, but as school has taken my time, it has also taken a lot of the inspiration I had for this story. If anyone, anyone at all, would like to adopt this story, they are welcome to do so, and I would love to tell this wonderful person the ideas I have, but please don't think I am willingly abandoning this story; that is not my intention, and I would love to take it back up, but can't right now. I am so very sorry, and I appreciate the all the follows and favorites, of which the number has been insane (seriously, 83 follows and 51 favorites!). My offer of a listening ear is still open to anyone who wants to talk, I don't care what it's about. Thank you all for reading all of this, if you did, and here's a digital brownie *hands out pixelized brownie*, for being awesome and because that smile you have is really, really nice, I love it when you do that, you should do that more.**

**With love to you all,**

**SeriouslySirius234 :)**


End file.
